Après une fin
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Qu'il y a-t-il après une fin ? Et bien il y a un début. Et c'est pour tout le monde pareil, même pour Scott. Qu'il y a-t-il après Allison ? Et bien il y a Stiles.


**Bonjour ! Me revoila pour une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci je vous demande d'être gentil avec moi, c'est en quelque chose sorte un OS test. Je compte puplier prochainement (comprenez dans quelques mois) une fiction sur Scott et Stiles qui sera plus développée que celle-ci. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour dire ce qu'i améliorer sur les personnages parce qu'au font, je suis très douée pour les OOC et j'aime pas ça. Donc toutes les critiques sont permises tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

 **Merci !**

Il y a ici un petit **Spoil** de la fin de saison 2, rien de bien méchant, mais quand on est pas au courant, c'est un peu dommage. Il y a aussi un **lemon** qui fait... aller 1/3 du texte, a bon entendeur.

Voila, pour la partie blabla, bonne lecture à tous !

Ce fut... long, mais enfin, c'est corrigé ! Il y a également eut quelques petits changements dans le texte au niveau des sentiments de Scott qui ont été un peu plus détaillés. L'orthographe a également été un peu revu.

* * *

MissLemon : D'abord, merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne prend mal aucunes critiques tant qu'elle sont argumentées et les tiennes le sont ^^ Je comprend que tu trouve que les sentiments soient un peu expédiés, l'OS est relativement court à mes yeux. Pour les fautes, mes yeux sont comme des passoires en la matière, mais je t'assure que j'y met de la bonne volonté. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'es plu quand même, encore merci. J'attend ta review sur ma prochaine fic XD

Guest n°1 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Pour le "Stilles" avec deux "l", je me soigne. J'avoue que je suis passée dans une période où je me trompais à chaque fois et j'en ai honte... Désolée des "l" qui sont passé au travers du filet de la correction ! Tu es la (le ?) deuxième à me parler du développement du ressentit des personnages. J'irais donc y mettre le nez ce week-end quand j'aurais le temps, ça va peut être m'inspirer. Et puis un gros merci pour tous ces compliments, tu me flatte ^^

Guest n°2 : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review :) C'est vrai que dans la série leur relation est purement fraternelle et qu'on ne pense pas tout de suite à les mettre ensemble. Et puis par rapport au Sterek... ça a pas fait un carton. Mais en bonne allergique des couples classique que je suis, j'innove !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je les prend en compte. Mais va falloir vous faire des comptes les loulous c'est plus pratique pour vous répondre XD

* * *

Elle était partie. Allison l'avait quitté.

Scott était triste, voir même réellement malheureux.

C'était pour cette raison que Stiles était actuellement dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, alors que sa mère était de garde de nuit à l'hôpital. Et il était nerveux, comme jamais. Il enchaînait un bon nombre de phrases depuis bien dix minutes, agrémentées de gestes saccadés avec ses mains. Il aurait tellement voulu être calme pour un moment comme celui-ci.

\- Stiles, fit Scott en levant une main alors qu'il allait recommencer une nouvelle tirade.

\- Ouai, d-désolé, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Angoissé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait que ça sorte, quelque en soit l'issu. Malgré tout, il répugnait à briser leur amitié. Sauf qu'il en avait de plus en plus besoin, de sentir qu'il était aimé, qu'il était important pour quelqu'un. Et aussi, entouré de loups, il avait besoin de se sentir protégé, de savoir qu'il ne risquait pas de finir en casse-croute parce qu'il n'avait pas su arrêter ses piques avec Derek. Avec cette histoire de loup-garou, il avait l'impression d'être abandonné, une fois de plus.

\- Bien, maintenant raconte moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- R-rien, pourquoi je serais tracasser par quelque chose ? Je ne suis jamais tracassé par quoi que ce soit. Enfin, tu me connais, tout va très bien ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle au milieu de ses phrases.

Scott haussa un sourcil septique. Il connaissait son ami et quand il était extrêmement agité comme ça, c'était qu'il avait un problème, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Bien, autant être sérieux, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique. En plus, ça lui ferait penser à autre chose.

\- Aller Stiles, dis-moi tout.

Le garçon amorça un mouvement pour se lever une nouvelle fois et recommencer à faire les cents pas dans la chambre pour essayer de se calmer. Mais le loup ne l'entendait pas comme ça, il avait horreur de le voir aller et venir pour rien, ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Alors il l'attrapa rapidement par la taille pour le faire rasseoir de force et le colla contre son torse. Il laissa d'ailleurs échapper un joli hoquet en se sentant tirer et rougit légèrement.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est bien installé, explique-moi tout, demanda Scott.

Il essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Bien sûr, son ami avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne. Et il saurait également lui arracher son secret s'il ne réussissait pas à calmer son cœur et à trouver un bon bobard à raconter. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, c'était la pleine lune ce soir, ses instincts seraient donc beaucoup plus durs à réfréner. Mais quand même, le loup en lui préférerait certainement une femelle plutôt qu'un mâle, aussi faible soit-il.

Et le souffle dans son cou le perturbait bien plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez.

\- Et-et ben… c-c'est tout bête… bredouillait-il en tentant de rester cohérent.

\- Mmh ?

Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais Stiles sentait vraiment bon. Le nez dans son cou, il inspirait à plein poumon cette odeur particulière à son ami. Il mourrait d'envie de le mordre, de le croquer, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. A la place, il se mit à frotter son nez contre la peau douce.

\- Ton cœur bat vite, remarqua-t-il.

\- Normal, vu se que tu me demandes, murmura tout bas le jeune humain, sans se rappeler que l'ouïe aiguisée des loups lui permettrait de l'entendre.

Scott soupira avant de réessayer à le convaincre :

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu le sais, dit-il d'un ton raisonnable. Donc tu peux tout me dire.

Nerveusement, il se mit à mordiller ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne les chasse fermement.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux tout te dire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sans que tu me laisses ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se retourna pour se mettre face à lui et scruta son visage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quand son meilleur ami lui mentait. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait quatre ans tout de même.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais.

« Sauf peut être si tu savais que je meure d'envie de t'embrasser, alors que tu viens de rompre avec Allison et que je suis censé être amoureux de Lydia depuis la primaire. » songea-t-il, légèrement amer. Néanmoins, il décida que les mains griffues encore posées sur ses hanches étaient un bon encouragement pour la suite.

Scott plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Ce n'était peut être qu'un effet de la pleine lune, mais il se sentait étrangement attiré par lui, étrangement possessif à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse mettre le garçon joyeux qu'il connaissait dans cet état. Il détailla son visage, maintenant il lui semblait tellement lent, tellement fragile qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait réussi à survivre jusque là. Il bénissait d'ailleurs tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour avoir permis ça et espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible.

Il avait envie de le protéger, de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il était son meilleur ami, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait survivre sans les idées saugrenues de Stiles qui finissaient toujours par marcher. En fait, il n'imaginait pas toute cette histoire de surnaturel sans lui, tout court. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main et rien ne les séparerait jamais. C'était bien l'une des rares certitudes qui lui restait.

Si Stilles trouva bizarre que les yeux de Scott deviennent brusquement dorés, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et fixa ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de les toucher, sans savoir quelle serait la réaction de son ami. Inconsciemment, il s'en rapprocha, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Pourrait-il combler le petit vide qui les séparait ? En aurait-il le courage ?

Finalement, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, puisque Scott craqua avant lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son loup le sentait, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il en voulait plus maintenant, aller plus loin, mais il lui fallait d'abord s'assurer que c'était bien son désir aussi.

\- C'était ça, que tu voulais me dire ? chuchota-t-il en remettant sa tête dons son cou.

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de se remettre de sa surprise. Et également de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur qui envoyait du sang rougir ses joues.

\- Je… Ouai, ça-ça y ressemble bien, répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant.

Il le lui retourna et déposa de nouveau un baiser sur sa bouche, avant de le serrer fortement contre lui, presque au point de l'étouffer.

\- T-tu me serres un peu trop là… gémi le garçon en essayant de respirer.

Il le lâcha précipitamment en s'excusant :

\- Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Ça va, grâce à toi je viens de perdre dix centimètres de tour de taille.

Scott fit une grimace gênée, enfin tant qu'il le prenait bien, il avait encore sa chance. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion. Avec un soupir satisfait, Stiles se blottit contre le torse face à lui et ferma à demi les yeux. Il était si bien là, il se sentait calme, une partie du stress qui l'accompagnait toujours et qui faisait de lui un être au bord de l'hyperactivité, avait disparue. Mais avant tout, il devait s'assurer d'une chose :

\- Dis ? On-on est bien… On est… hésita-t-il.

\- Ensemble ? Oui. Enfin, si tu en as envie, répondit le loup en rougissant.

Rougissant à peu près autant, Stiles hocha la tête, ravi. Maintenant, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

Malgré la joie que Scott avait à avoir son nouveau petit ami collé contre lui, la pleine lune faisait encore effet sur lui. Et brimer à la fois sa transformation en loup-garou et son instinct qui lui disait de faire sien l'homme dans ses bras était un peu trop pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. En plus, il avait peur d'aller trop vite, que ni lui, ni Stiles ne soit vraiment au clair avec ses sentiments. Mais il était au moins sûr de ne jamais regretter ce qui se passerait ensuite.

A regret, il le repoussa doucement et respira un bon coup pour se remettre les idées au clair. Face au regard remplit d'incompréhension posé sur lui, il ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer :

\- Tu sais la pleine lune, les instincts, tout ça…

Il ne vit pas l'étincelle de compréhension dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et, rougissant, il s'obligea à continuer :

\- Avec les hormones…

Non, toujours pas. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on dit, aussi annonça-t-il de but en blanc ce qu'il ressentit très exactement :

\- En fait le loup en moi me pousse à te faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite, et je pense pas que tu sois totalement d'accord. Donc, pour éviter de craquer, je t'écarte.

Stiles aurait pu concurrencer les tomates les plus mûres tant son visage brulait. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais après tout, pourquoi se le refuser, alors que c'était si gentiment proposé, si ça se trouvait, c'était uniquement à cause de la lune qu'il avait envie de lui. Ce serait donc sa seule chance.

\- Donne-moi une raison de refuser cette offre, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres, de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

\- Je… je vais te faire mal ? articula-t-il péniblement alors que son corps commençait à chauffer de cette proximité.

\- Je pense avoir vécu pire que ça depuis que je te connais.

Soit, qu'il assume alors, parce que maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à s'arrêter. Avec un grand sourire, il commença à l'embrasser, essayant cette fois-ci de pénétrer sa bouche avec sa langue. Il réussit et, rapidement, les deux jumelles se mêlèrent, se caressant, s'apprivoisant. Ses mains, jusque là toujours sagement posées sur ses hanches, commencèrent à les caresser doucement, avant qu'elles ne passent sur ses fesses et ne les agrippent pour le tirer d'avantage contre lui. Cela leur tira un soupir à tous les deux.

De son coté, Stiles était parfaitement heureux, il avait finit par tellement espérer que ça arrive, que même la perspective de passer la nuit de la pleine lune avec un loup-garou, le remplissait de joie. Il noua ses bras derrière le cou de son loup et répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. C'était bon, il se sentait parfaitement comblé rien qu'avec ça, même s'il imaginait bien que le reste de la nuit n'allait pas constituer à se tricoter mutuellement une écharpe. Mais il sentait une sorte de réticence venant de Scott. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui, ou alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Scott se ressaisisse et commence à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt pour toucher son torse d'une main et son dos de l'autre.

Une porte sembla s'ouvrir dans l'esprit du jeune loup, car il sut soudainement ce qu'il fallait faire. Ou tout du moins, ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, avec l'espoir de faire grimper son amant aux rideaux. A sa connaissance, c'était tout de même la première fois de Stiles, il ne voulait pas la gâcher en lui faisant mal. S'obligeant à réfréner ses ardeurs, il rétracta ses griffes et effleura le torse de son compagnon, courant des tétons qui lui étaient encore cachés aux abdominaux légèrement dessinés.

Ne s'embarrassant pas de précautions le jeune humain planta ses ongles courts dans le dos de son compagnon avec détermination. Ce serait peut être la seule fois où il pourrait le faire, il voulait en profiter, il voulait que Scott se rappelle de lui et de leur nuit. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion puis passa ses mains sur son torse. Lentement il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et lui à cheval sur son ventre.

Il enleva rapidement son propre T-shirt en frissonnant légèrement sous la fraicheur de la pièce avant que le loup n'enlève son pull et le colle à lui pour le réchauffer. Ses mains griffues passaient sur son dos, râpant légèrement sa peau, puis sur ses fesses, encore moulées dans le jean. Elles les agrippèrent avec force ce qui lui tira un grondement.

Rapidement, Scott décida que les vêtements étaient de trop et s'affaira à terminer d'enlever son haut ainsi que son pantalon et celui de son petit ami. Il ne leur restait que leurs boxers, qu'aucun des deux ne toucha pour le moment. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs mains passant sur le corps de l'autre de moins en moins timidement. Ils avaient envie, leur inexpérience ne comptait plus.

Avec une joie non dissimulée, Stiles commença à faire bouger ses hanches pour les frotter contre celles de son petit ami qui grogna en attrapant sa nuque pour la porter à sa bouche et lui faire un suçon bien visible. Les loups étaient possessifs avec leurs compagnons et le montraient.

Rapidement, leurs érections devinrent conséquentes et leurs boxeurs les gênèrent. Scott résolut le problème en les arrachant presque alors qu'il essayait de les enlever sans que ses griffes ne percent la peau fine de son humain. De nouveau, il se colla à Stiles et recommença à bouger contre lui. Le garçon gémit bruyamment en se cambrant. Rien que ça, c'était si bon, leurs mouvements devenaient frénétiques. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Le loup roula d'un coup de hanche jusqu'à être au dessus de Stiles et le regarda comme s'il allait le dévorer. Et il mourait d'envie de le mordre, mais cette fois-ci, il se retiendrait. De nouveau, il se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser, il ne réfléchissait plus, il le voulait et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son Humain. Il était à présent sûr que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait être. Il lui fit un deuxième suçon, juste en dessous de la clavicule et glissa sur ses mamelons.

Il hésita avant d'agir, il faisait ça avec Allison mais peut être que chez un homme ça ne faisait pas pareil… Puis il laissa tomber son indécision, tant pis, s'il n'essayait pas il ne saurait jamais. Il approcha sa langue et commença à tourner autour d'une petite pointe de chair avant de la sucer doucement. C'était la bonne chose à faire, car Stilles se tortilla avec un halètement et tira un peu ses cheveux. Bon, pas quoi le faire sauter au plafond, mais un bon début quand même. Il offrit le même traitement au deuxième avant de les pincer entre son pouce et son index. Cela tira un adorable couinement à Stilles qui n'en rougit que d'avantage.

Décidant de ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, Scott arrêta de s'amuser et embrassa son ventre. Prit d'une subite appréhension, il évita le sexe de son amant pour aller mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses à la place.

Stiles poussa un cri de frustration, c'était une torture ça ! Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Scott pour essayer de le guider vers un endroit où il avait besoin d'attention. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis, il avait trop peur de mal faire pour s'y risquer et voyait bien que taquiner le jeune homme l'excitait beaucoup. Le jeune Humain gémissait en sentant les dents de Scott effleurer ses cuisses et ses mains toucher ses mamelons. Il voulait tellement passer à la suite.

Il décida alors de prendre les devants pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. A savoir le corps de son ancien meilleur ami sur lui et en lui. Stilles se redressa, posa un baiser sur la bouche du loup et fixa l'objet de ses désirs. Il avait toujours tendance à trop réfléchir, et il le savait. Alors pour une fois, il allait faire ce dont il avait envie sans se demander s'il le faisait bien ou mal. Et puis, avec Scott, rien ne pouvait aller de travers. Il posa donc sa bouche sur le sexe de son petit ami avec l'intention de lui offrir la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Pas sûr qu'il y arrive, mais s'était l'intention qui comptait.

Ses lèvres coulissèrent lentement sur le sexe de Scott, le faisait grogner de plaisir. Encouragé par cette réaction, il continua en allant un peu plus vite. Il n'osait pas le prendre dans toute sa longueur par peur de s'étouffer mais compensait de son mieux avec une de ses mains. Quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir si Stiles continuait, le loup tira ses cheveux pour l'écarter. Il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite et surtout pas dans sa bouche. Et puis, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu faire, il voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Il le fit basculer sous lui et embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de redescendre jusqu'à son pubis. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue pour lécher lentement le bout et se rassurer lui-même sur ses capacités. Stiles hoqueta doucement en sentant le bout de sa langue sur son gland sensible. Il mordilla sa lèvre en attendant d'avoir plus, il en voulait plus et voulait le demander, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait pas si Scott l'avait sentit ou pas, mais il exauça son vœu en le prenant dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que son reflexe nauséeux l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Puis il commença à faire de lents mouvements de bas en haut jusqu'à ce que son amant se mette à gémir.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Scott suça ses propres doigts avant de caresser l'intimité de Stiles. Il le laissa se détendre et s'habituer à la sensation avant d'en entrer un délicatement. Il s'obligea à se calmer pour ne pas sortir ses griffes et blesser son compagnon. Il se concentra une seconde pour extraire la douleur du corps du jeune homme et l'aider à se calmer. L'humain soupira de soulagement et écarta d'avantage ses cuisses.

Il avait lu plusieurs fois que la pénétration faisait mal, surtout les premières fois. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais faire l'amour avec un loup-garou lui permettait d'éviter cette douleur là. Ça le rassurait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Scott entra un deuxième doigt dans son corps et il gémit de bonheur. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient ce soir là.

Quelques minutes après, un troisième doigt arriva dans son intimité et chercha sa prostate en faisant des mouvements de ciseau pour le préparer à quelque chose de plus gros. Quand Scott la trouva, il se cambra en retenant un cri et se mit à haleter. Quelques mouvements de plus et il se mit à gémir de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches pour accentuer la friction. C'était bon, il en voulait plus, il voulait enfin passer à la suite et que son amant le possède.

\- A-aller Scott… c'est bon… souffla-t-il en tirant la tête brune vers ses lèvres.

Le loup-garou sourit contre sa bouche et l'embrassa en soulevant ses cuisses. D'une main, il prit son érection pour la guider dans l'intimité de son amant. Il alla lentement, aussi doucement que le permettait la chaleur qui l'entourait et qui lui faisait progressivement perdre la tête. Seul les couinements de douleur de Stiles l'obligeait à garder les pieds sur terre pour ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son corps, Scott se pencha doucement pour écarter ses mèches mouillées de sueur de son front et l'embrasser.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Stiles lui fit un sourire crispé avant d'hocher légèrement la tête pour dire oui. Malgré son accord, Scott chercha à extraire de son corps toute la douleur qu'il pourrait trouver avant de soupirer de soulagement. Elle n'était pas très forte, juste un peu dérangeante. Il lui laissa tout de même le temps d'accepter l'intrusion avant de se retirer et de revenir tout aussi lentement.

Sous les encouragements vocaux de Stiles, ses coups prisent rapidement de la vitesse et de la force, le faisant crier de plaisir. Rien n'existait à par Scott qui le serrait contre lui et son sexe qui lui faisait atteindre les étoiles. Il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Dans son oreille, il entendait les grognements de plaisir du loup qui se mêlaient à ses cris et qui lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier cette étreinte.

Quand le garou attrapa son érection, le garçon sentit quelque chose dans son ventre se crisper. Il voulu le prévenir, lui dire d'arrêter, mais les mots de franchirent pas ses lèvres. Les coups de reins de Scott devinrent plus brutaux et il jouit dans un soupir étranglé en sentant qu'il se libérait en lui.

Stiles se faisait écraser dans son matelas par le poids du loup et pourtant il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se relève. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou en reprenant sa respiration. Ça avait été fantastique, il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir contre lui.

Mais Scott fini par se redresser pour contempler ses joues encore rouges de plaisir. Doucement, il passa sa main dessus et posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi le nettoyer un peu.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Stiles inquiet de le voir partir.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en réponse et disparu dans le couloir pour aller chercher une serviette. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver son humain recroquevillé dans ses couvertures. Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment être épuisé pour se coucher aussi vite après son départ. Silencieusement, il s'avança vers lui pour se glisser à ses côté et enlever le sperme sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses.

En sentant la serviette passer sur lui, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Bien, Scott ne partait pas, il ne le laisserait pas passer la nuit seul. Quand il se coucha à côté de lui, il se retourna pour aller poser sa tête sur son torse. Là il était bien, là rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait paisiblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était toujours dans les bras de Scott quand il se réveilla. Un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, il se nicha un peu plus contre lui. C'était le meilleur réveil de sa vie. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

En le sentant remuer, le loup se réveilla à son tour et sourit à son humain avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit la nuit dernière de faire l'amour à son meilleur ami, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Pas quand il avait face à lui un tableau aussi adorable dès le réveil, pas quand son odeur lui donnait envie de se rendormir pour se prélasser encore d'avantage. Et puis ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil le rendait tellement mignon qu'il était impossible de résister, avec ou sans pleine lune.

Quand il se rappela de la nuit dernière, Stiles sentit la gêne l'envahir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était où au contraire se laisser un peu aller. C'était surement le moment de se jeter à l'eau, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de voir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou pas. Mais sa bouche resta close alors qu'il tournait dans sa tête toutes phrases auxquelles il pouvait penser pour le dire.

Face au manque de réaction de l'un et de l'autre, les deux se sentirent rougir. Doucement, Scott repoussa la tête de son amant pour se redresser et se frotter l'arrière de la tête. Il ne savait pas comment enclencher la conversation. Peut-être que malgré ses convictions toutes neuves, ça avait été une erreur…

\- Tu… veux manger un truc ? marmonna-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête. Leur gêne était palpable et envahissait la pièce. Il essaya de se lever avant de gémir au premier mouvement. Hier, à chaud, il n'avait pas eut mal, mais maintenant le moindre mouvement était douloureux. En voyant ça Scott se dépêcha de dire qu'il allait lui chercher quelque chose. Il enfila en vitesse un pantalon et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il passa d'abord par la salle de bain pour aller lui chercher un antidouleur et un verre d'eau.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Stiles reniflait souvent et s'était de nouveau enroulé dans les couvertures. Il aurait préféré que Scott utilise une autre manière pour lui faire comprendre que cette nuit n'était qu'une erreur qu'ils ne devraient plus jamais le refaire. Et puis, c'était peu être un truc de loup-garou de coucher entre amis sans attendre plus que ça. Il fallait juste qu'il s'y habitue, ensuite ça irait mieux.

Quand il le vit dans cette position, il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'humain se sentait rejeter. Scott s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur sa tête. Il aurait tellement voulu faire plus, comme lui montrer le suçon qu'il avait fait sur sa nuque et qui montrait à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple ou le prendre dans ses bras et lui refaire l'amour plus doucement et plus tendrement pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute.

\- Ça va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête sans conviction. Il s'était préparé à être rejeté et pourtant, ça faisait tellement mal. Il força sur sa bouche pour faire apparaitre un sourire et se retint de fondre totalement en larme.

\- Tu sais, je le vois que y a un truc qui va pas.

\- Oh c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Scotty mais tout va très bien !

Il savait que son ton sonnait totalement faux. Et pourtant, le loup-garou l'avait prit très calmement et avait de nouveau embrassé son front. Sans rien lui demander de plus. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine pour lui faire quelques tartines et un chocolat chaud. Quand il eut terminé il remonta pour voir que son amant s'était de nouveau remit sous les couvertures.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû le laisser tranquille mais… non. Il voulait encore le sentir contre lui, l'embrasser et le toucher. La veille, s'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, maintenant, c'était à lui de le repousser s'il ne voulait plus de lui. Il tira un peu la couverture pour dégager son visage et lui sourit.

\- Aller, c'est servit la marmotte ! s'exclama-t-il en posant le plateau sur ses jambes.

Le rouge aux joues, Stiles n'osait pas le regarder mais se dépêcha de dévorer les tartines. Quand il eut le bol dans les mains, il s'adossa à la tête de lit et risqua un coup d'œil sur Scott qui le regardait tendrement. Il hésita énormément, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se lancer à expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait.

\- Tu sais, commença Scott, hier, je savais très bien se qui se passait… Et je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

Enfin, il savait presque ce qui se passait, mais ne le lui dirait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir puisqu'il n'avait désormais plus de doutes.

\- C'est ce que je veux ! Mais tu viens juste de rompre avec Allison. Et je veux pas la remplacer !

Scott se décala à côté de lui et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu la remplaces pas voyons. C'est juste différent.

Stiles fit la moue mais ne trouva pas le courage de s'écarter. Il avait peur mais il savait que Scott s'emploierait à la faire disparaitre, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Pourtant, il restait curieux :

\- Et dans la meute, ça va se passer comment pour un humain quand il sort avec loup-garou ?

\- C'est… une très bonne question. Je suppose qu'on demandera à Derek, répondit Scott sans y penser sérieusement.

Pour lui, rien ne servait d'en parler. Les autres le verrait et le devinerait, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Son humain par contre ricana en imaginant la tête qu'allait avoir le loup-garou. Il voulait avoir le plaisir de lui annoncer lui-même juste pour ça. Et aussi pour la tête d'Allison. Il savait qu'elle avait commencé à flirter avec Isaac et que le jeune homme était déjà fou d'elle. Mais quand même, le fait que Scott sorte maintenant avec un homme - lui – allait surement la déstabiliser.

Pour une fois, il était vraiment content d'être un humain dans une meute de loup-garou. Il était protégé dans les bras de Scott et pourrait recommencer à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique en étant certain que tout irait bien. Il se tortilla pour retourner sous les couvertures et mettre sa tête sur le ventre de Scott et ferma les yeux, près à se rendormir.


End file.
